digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Magnamon
Magnamon Magnamon, the , is a Holy Knight Digimon whose name is derived from "Magna" ( ). One of the "Royal Knights", it armor digivolved through the power of the Digi-Egg of Miracles. It has the "Metal" attribute of that Digi-Egg, made of the super-metal Chrome Digizoid. It possesses tremendous defensive ability, but also has offensive power equivalent to that of a Mega Digimon, or even greater. Even if a person that has obtained the power of the Digi-Egg of Miracles falls into some kind of predicament, they would be able to overcome it due to power of those miracles, but they can only invoke this Miracle Item when it is appropriate.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/07-ma/magnamon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Magnamon] It bears the Crest of Miracles on its loin-guard. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Ryo Akiyama can use Magnamon once he buys and equips the Digi-Egg of Miracles to Veemon. D-3 Version 1 Magnamon is an Armor Digivolution of Veemon and the Digi-Egg of Miracles with 13 HP and 2 AP. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The "Magnamon" card, titled "PF DM Kiseki", is a Rank 3 card which allows Veemon to digivolve to Magnamon during battle. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley D-Ark 1.0 Magnamon is a wild Digimon with 13 HP and 3 AP. It is #32 in the D-Ark Notes, and its code is -000. It appears as an enemy in Secret C. D-Tector 1.0 In the Japanese release of D-Tector 3.0, Magnamon can be obtained by scanning the barcode "0000000530111". Digimon Data Squad Digital Monster X-Evolution Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon Digital Card Battle Magnamon is the third Armor Digivolution for Veemon that can be obtained by defeating BlackWarGreymon once in Battle Cafe if the player has Veemon as Partner card. If the player doesn't, it only completes the card collection. He is a Fire-type Digimon card with the highest attack around of Armor Digimon. He is also the 4th opponent in Flame City's Extra Arena. Digimon World 3 Magnamon owns the Legendary Gym at Amaterasu server. Digimon World DS ExVeemon can digivolve into Magnamon if the player has obtained the Digiegg of Miracles. Magnamon is also the referee of the Digi-Arena. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Veemon can digivolve to Magnamon with the Digi-Egg of Miracles if its at a growth limit of Lv.40+ and has 10000 Holy EXP. Magnamon can DNA Digivolve to Alphamon with DoruGreymon or MagnaAngemon, or to Susanoomon with SuperStarmon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Magnamon digivolves from Veemon after the Digi-Egg of Miracles plate is set, and can digivolve into GigaSeadramon (at level 44+ with max-level 66+). It is obtainable by digivolution or degeneration only. Attacks *'Plasma Shoot'In English, this attack is also named "Plasma Blast" in Digimon Digital Card Battle and "Plasma Shot" on St-160 and Mo-09.: Fires a shot of ball-shaped plasma. In Digimon Data Squad, this attack is depicted as unleashing missiles from its armor. *'Magna Blast'This attack is named "Magna Explosion" the second time it is used in Digimon Adventure 02, The Crest of Kindness" 21, "Extreme Crusade" in the FUNimation official subs for Digimon Adventure 02, "Plasma Shot" in Digimon Digital Card Battle, "Extreme Grab" on St-160 and Mo-09, "Magna Blaster" on DM-193. (Extreme Jihad): Unleashes the full power of the Digi-Egg of Miracles in the form of an energy wave from its entire body. *'Magna Punch' (Magnum Punch): Puts all of its strength into a powerful punch. *'Magna Kick' (Magnum Kick): Kicks with all its might. *'Aura Barrier' (Light Aura Barrier): Envelops self in a barrier of light to ward off enemies. Variations / Subspecies * Magnamon X Magnamon X Magnamon X is a Holy Knight Digimon and a carrier of the X Antibody whose name is derived from "Magna" ( ). One of the "Royal Knights", it digivolved through the power of the Digi-Egg of Miracles. Its armor is made of the super-metal Chrome Digizoid, but it has been completely integrated with Magnamon's body through X-Digivolution, to the point that it possesses a nature similar to muscles. During battle it will increase in hardness, and if it enters the "Gold Digizoid" state in which its entire body shines gold, it is completely invulnerable.[http://digimon.net/chronicle/30/dm-04.html Digimon Chronicle Digital Monsters living in the NDW] Digimon D-Cyber Magna of Miracles is one of the few remaining Holy Knights. After Dexmon is defeated, he uses his miracles to allow Hikaru Ryuuji to return to the Real World. Digimon Pendulum X 3.0 Magnamon X can Blast Digivolve from CannonBeemon and TigerVespamon. Attacks * Plasma Shoot: Fires a shot of ball-shaped plasma. * Extreme Jihad: Emits the utmost power of the Digi-Egg in an energy wave from its entire body. Variations / Subspecies * Magnamon Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Armor Digimon Category:Champion Digimon Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Mega Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Digimon with no attribute Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Holy Knight Digimon Category:Warrior Digimon